Power semiconductor devices like MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) are designed to sustain a high breakdown voltage in a blocking mode and to provide a low on-state resistance in a conductive mode. Power semiconductor devices therefore usually include a drift region between a voltage-controlled body/channel region and a drain region. Increasing the length of the drift zone increases the voltage blocking capability, but at the same time increases the on-state resistance. A power semiconductor device may integrate two or more transistors arranged in series, in parallel or in other configurations in the same semiconductor die to implement specific functions and/or to obtain specific device characteristics. It is desirable to provide reliable semiconductor devices and methods that provide a simple and cost effective manufacturing process.